This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled MONITOR CONTROL DEVICE AND CONTROL METHOD THEREOF earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the day of Feb. 17, 1996, and there duly assigned Serial No. 96-3966 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to monitor control devices and processes, and, more particularly, to a monitor control device and process enabling a picture control and other controls of a monitor by using a computer peripheral device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Contemporary designs for computers and its peripheral devices use have a monitor as one of the peripheral devices for displaying characters or pictures which can be recognized by a viewer in accordance with signals transmitted from the computer. A keyboard has a number of keys each having its own inherent signal content. Thus, if each key is input, the computer performs an operation corresponding to the input key signal. A mouse is another of the input devices for inputting signals to the computer. In contemporary practice, a number of tuning keys are installed in one side of the monitor to adjust the image or color of the picture displayed on the monitor. I have found that the number of such tuning keys that can be installed in the monitor is limited. I have also noticed that this contemporary practice is somewhat inconvenient because a complicated procedure for depressing the tuning keys must be repeated several times in order to perform multiple functions Moreover, it is inconvenient to reach for the tuning keys when the monitor is placed at some distance from a user.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved monitor control device and a control method of the monitor control device.
Another object is to provide an improved monitor control device which enables a picture control and other controls of a monitor by using a computer peripheral device.
A further object is to provide a monitor control device which enables a monitor control with a key board and a mouse without the use of a picture tune key on the monitor, a monitor power switch and other functions controlling the visual display, even when the monitor is placed far away from the user and enables the transmission of the monitor information to the computer, and a control method thereof
To achieve these or other objects, a monitor control device includes a monitor connected to the computer. The monitor displays the character or picture which is recognizable by the user according to the signal transmitted from the computer. An input device is connected to the monitor, for outputting an image tune signal or a picture color tune signal and other control signals. A controller is installed in the monitor, for receiving and interpreting the control signals generated from the input device and transmitting a signal for controlling the monitor.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for controlling a monitor by connecting the peripheral device of a computer to the monitor, which includes the step of receiving a signal generated by the computer peripheral device at a signal receiving unit in the monitor. Other steps may be includes, such as the steps of interpreting the received signal at a signal interpretation controller to determine whether the received signal is for controlling the monitor or for being transmitted to the computer. If the received signal is for controlling the monitor, a monitor control signal can be outputted. If the received signal is for controlling the computer, a computer control signal can be outputted to the computer via a transmission line.
In addition, the present invention provides a method for controlling a monitor by connecting the computer peripheral device to the monitor, which includes the steps of transmitting a monitor setting start signal via the computer peripheral device connected to the monitor, transmitting the setting state of the monitor to the computer via a transmission line connected to the computer, outputting a signal reception completion message from the computer after receiving information on the monitor, and transmitting a reset command to the monitor via the computer peripheral device to reset the environment of the monitor.